


Single Shot

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [625]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous askedPrompt: scott catches alan drinking alcohol
Series: prompt ficlets [625]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Single Shot

Scott can smell the alcohol vapours rising up from the non-descript plastic container, and he has to fight not to wrinkle his nose.

Alan already looks wretched, head bowed and arms crossed tightly.

“I’m not mad,” Scott starts, then hears himself. “Alan, you know what, if you want to try drinking, that’s normal.”

Alan’s jaw is jutting out but he still won’t look up. “So why are you so mad?”

“Because this is rotgut,” he says, and the shoulders twitch slightly. Scott sighs and braces himself to be the bad guy. “And because you’re on mission ready status and right now I have no idea if that’s true.”

And there go the shoulders, tight and angry and embarrassed all wrapped up in a single teenaged package. “’m fine,” Alan mutters rebelliously.

“I want to trust you, Alan. But this thing is half empty. Have you always been cold sober flying?”

There’s a pause a _fraction_ too long. “I have it after,” Alan says and Scott hopes it’s no more than half a lie. “To relax.”

Scott recaps the bottle; the fumes are giving him a headache. “You get why that doesn’t reassure me, right?” Scott still winces at the memory of his roasting after his dad found a few cigarettes in his desk drawer. If dad were here, Alan would be slowly rolling over coals right now.

But dad wasn’t here, and if Alan crunched up any more, he might pop out of existence. “Come on,” he says, putting his arm on Alan’s shoulder. “Let’s go pour a measure of the good stuff, and you can tell me what you’re ready to tell me.” He feels Alan relax against his side and hopes he’s making the right call.


End file.
